To Heal Your Broken Wings
by S-Rok
Summary: LAST CHAPTER-What'd you think?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All Characters and storylines are property of J.J. Abrams  
  
Copyright: Poems and story by: Sarah  
  
Post: Telling  
  
To Heal Your Broken Wings  
  
Trapped In A Moment  
  
Stuck In Time  
  
Waiting For You  
  
To Soon Be Mine  
  
Held In A Second  
  
But never too late  
  
For you to come love me  
  
I guess it's worth the wait.  
  
Knocked against the wall, my vision was blurry, everything was twisting into itself,  
  
the spinning was endlessly draining into the crevices of my body. I blinked, unaware of whatI was doing,  
  
I reached for the gun. My moist hands touched the cold metal and within a second it was aimed towared her body.  
  
Shooting her. Taking the life away of a friend, a friend that i'd shared so many memories with,  
  
it seemed surreal. But shaking my head I knoew in my heart the truth.  
  
This was not the friend who I had shared my life with.  
  
This was agirl, who like me, had grown up as a child and had been used. She had  
  
been trained to do this since she was probably 5 or 6 years old. Now this girl was used for people as evil and dark  
  
as Sloane. She-this girl, had killed my best friend, and I wanted revenge.  
  
I pressed back the metal, and heard a click. A bang erupted and blood splashed through a newly formed hole.  
  
My head was pounding and the room was spinning. I blindly pulled the trigger two more times, and let  
  
the gun drop to the floor. The last thing I heard was a gasping - for - breath moan, and a huge thud on the ground ahead of me.  
  
I went into a daze, and it seemed so peaceful....But as I woke up,  
  
I realized something was wrong. Terribly wrong. I was in Hong Kong. I slowly walked to the nearest phone  
  
booth and called Kendall. He told me to go to the Safe House. I did, and when I got there this guy led me into a room.  
  
I was so scared, I had no idea what was going on. The room smelled horrible and  
  
I felt a pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw a scar on my stomach. That's weird, I thought, I didn't remember  
  
ever getting hurt there.  
  
Things weren't making any sense and I had a throbbing head ache. That's when I saw him, Vaughn.  
  
I went up to him and hugged him. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of his body, with his arms tightly embraced  
  
around me, It felt like I could have stayed there forever. When I finally let go, I told him. about Francie being the double  
  
and asked about Will. "Will's okay." he said. I stared at him, how could that be?  
  
Things didn't start getting any less confusing after that. "They asked me to come back and explain."  
  
"Come back from what? I asked him, "Vaughn what are you talking about?"  
  
"Sydney..since that day..." Vaughn rubbed his face, and that's when I saw it.  
  
What looked to me exactly like a wedding ring, on none other than his wedding finger.  
  
"Vaughn, why are you wearing that ring?"  
  
"You've been missing for almost 2 years..."  
  
If tomorrow I died  
  
Would you wait for me?  
  
If today I cried  
  
Would you comfort me?  
  
If I were missing  
  
Would you continue your life  
  
And go on like you had  
  
Not giving me a chance  
  
To be your wife?  
  
I stared at him in disbelief. Missing? What was he talking about? Tears welled up in my eyes, and I tried as  
  
hard as I could to keep them from leaving my eyes. I blinked, and out they poured. Vaughn came over to me and touched  
  
my face. "I--I can't believe it" he said.  
  
That was it, I'd had enough of this talk. I ran over to the other side of the room. That's when I saw it.  
  
My eyes froze wide open and I stared in disbelief at what was in front of me. I looked to the right of it, and saw  
  
a mirror. It looked like an antique, and it was gold rimmed and the glass was crystal-clear.  
  
End Of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
The mirror stared back at me. It's cold, hard surface penetrating back. That's when I realized it. My face wasn't showing up in the glass. As I looked harder, an image began to appear, but it wasn't of my face.  
  
I jumped back, and that's when I realized it, there was a camera staring back at me. I quickly found the nearest fire extinguisher and started slamming it against the camera, until it was shattered to pieces. Hastily watching each piece of glass fall down and shatter onto the floor in front of me. I sat down against the wall, and cried. here I was, in the middle of Hong Kong, Vaughn married, and him saying that I was missing for almost 2 years.  
  
And now to top it off, people were still spying on me. I hated my life at that moment, and wish it would just all end.  
  
After a couple of minutes, I was tired of crying, and realized that it wasn't going to get me anywhere. Vaughn had left me awhile ago, and I was here all by myself. I kept waiting for someone to come back to get me, but nobody was.  
  
End Of Scene  
  
Vaughn's Viewpoint  
  
I walked in the office, and Kendall asked me a question, "Agent Vaughn, could you please give us a full explanation of what happened when you went over to Agent Bristow's house last week?"  
  
Yes sir, I said, dropped her off at her house, after our mission last week, and then I drove home and went to bed. The next morning  
  
when I woke up, I called her house. When nobody picked up, after I had left the messages, I decided to try her cell phone. I left several messages on her voice mail, but she still didn't reply.  
  
So I decided to go over to her house, to make sure that she was okay. She was not. When--When I walked in, her roommate, Francie was dead on the floor, and Will Tippin, was lying dead in the bathtub. Mr. Flinkman, did some  
  
DNA tests, and found Francie's fingerprints on the knife blade, and it has been confirmed that, she was the second double that we'd been looking for. Will was pronounced dead, and we took Sydney to the hospital. As it turned out,  
  
she had some brain damage. Sydney woke up confused and disoriented. After many tests, it was cleared that  
  
she might not be the same again. I talked to her, and she didn't seem to remember or know me at all. She was taken to a physical therapist, to get her memory and strength back, but something went terribly wrong. She  
  
seemed isolated and far out. After many tests, and her mumbling to herself and afraid of many things,  
  
tests have--they have confirmed that Sydney Bristow has Schizophrenia. So, Jack Bristow and I have cleared  
  
a big room in headquarters, where she will be isolated from us and the world for awhile. We and doctors  
  
will be monitoring her behavior over the next few months, to see when and if she improves. Right now, she's  
  
hallucinating a lot of things, and talking to people that aren't there. I blinked, and got up and left the room.  
  
Tears formed as I left the building. I went in an elevator to the 4th floor, and stopped in to check  
  
on Syd again, it was so unfair. My true love of my life, now seemed..gone. I looked at her, and saw her just  
  
standing there. She seemed like she was talking to somebody. Then, as I was about to leave, I saw her staring  
  
at the mirror, where we had implanted a camera to watch her. she suddenly picked up a fire extinguisher, and  
  
started smashing it, until our screens went blank. "Get in there," one of the operators yelled, "She's destroying  
  
the cameras." I turned around and walked away, I loved Sydney Bristow, but it seemed like she would  
  
never be the same again.  
  
Focused Intensely, Seeming Assure  
  
Afraid by our actions, now it's all a blur  
  
To hard to handle, lost and confused  
  
In a different world, thinking you're used.  
  
If only now, you would recognize me  
  
Remember me, and all other things  
  
Then I'd take my hand and put it around you  
  
And, I'd try to heal your broken wings. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Note: None of the events that are about to take place never happened, Syd's imagining them, and she thinks that they're real. At the * is when they really happen.  
  
Syd's Viewpoint  
  
Soon, after waiting for almost an hour, some people brought me food. I was hungry,  
  
so I scarfed it down. Then, Vaughn came back in. I was sick of questioning him, so I went  
  
over to him and raged, "Why are you married? Why didn't you wait for me, you knew I  
  
loved you!"  
  
"Syd,he said, " love Alice, and I thought you were missing."  
  
"You keep saying that, missing, what do you mean?" I asked him impatiently.  
  
"Syd, you were just---gone we didn't know where you went. And then you came back all  
  
of a sudden, and now you're here."  
  
"Does anyone know how I got here--" I began, but was suddenly interrupted by---  
  
"Syd watch out!" Vaughn shouted. 2 men in guns came at me.  
  
"Vaughn, I don't have a gun!" I shouted. I lunged at them and kicked one of the guys and  
  
kicked the gun out of his hand. I then dove out of the way, before the bullet could hit me. I grabbed  
  
the one guy, and then shot at him. I killed him. That's when Vaughn disappeared again,  
  
and three men came out at me. I went for one. * "Agent Bristow, you need to relax. We're  
  
here to help you. You're seeing things that are not real!"  
  
Vaughn and Jack's Viewpoint  
  
Note: The things that are happening here are real  
  
Please let me hold you  
  
The day is not done  
  
Please let me help you  
  
You know this can be won  
  
This can't go on forever, it will go by  
  
You'll heal one day and be able to fly  
  
"I need to talk to my daughter," I said as a guard walked up to me.  
  
"Agent Bristow, I'm sorry, but she has a bad case of Schizophrenia."  
  
"I can talk to her, she needs to know what reality is, she needs to see the real world  
  
from her mind. Let Vaughn and me talk to her, then we'll need to take her to a good psychiatrist."  
  
"Okay...Agent Vaughn, and Agent Bristow for clearance."  
  
I walked up to my daughter, the one that I knew and loved so much. Her hair was a tangled mess,  
  
and her eyes were swollen, and distant. "Hello Sydney," I said, which came out as a crack.  
  
"Daddy," she said and came over and hugged me. "Daddy, I"m sorry I left you for so  
  
long, but it's ok, because I'm back now."  
  
"Sydney, you weren't gone for 2 years, please try and understand this, it will be hard,  
  
but please try. Sydney-you, you have a bad case of Schzophrenia, you can't seperate what's  
  
going on inside of your mind, from reality any longer, and you need to listen to me. You-you are  
  
ill, very ill, and..." Jack sat down and put his hands over his head.  
  
"Dad..please, don't be upset." Syd said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Vaughn came over to Syd, "Honey..I'm not married, I love you, please..you will get better, I  
  
promise, even if it takes me forever, I will heal your broken wings..I will heal you, your heart, and  
  
soul, and life will go on.  
  
Life goes on day and night  
  
But try I may and try I might  
  
To wipe the tears falling from your cheek  
  
And cleanse your soul when it gets weak  
  
Together we'll get through this life  
  
And someday soon, i'll make you my wife.  
  
Together, the three of them held eachother, tears falling from their eyes.  
  
Note: I know this is sad, but it will get better, I promise! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Syd's Viewpoint  
  
Vaughn took me out of the safehouse in Hog Kong and led me to what I   
  
assumed was another secure location. He turned to me, "Now Syd, you're going   
  
to have to understand that we are not in Hong Kong, Syd don't you remember?"  
  
"Vaughn-what are you talking about?" "Syd I'm taking you to a psychiatrist, she's  
  
very goodthey tell me. I was reading athe February 16th newspaper from Riyadh   
  
and there was an agent who had a simliar condition as you. They said that it only  
  
took a year for this doctor to heal them, so that they revocered completely. her   
  
name is Dr. Massser, and Syd..I can't wait until you're better again."  
  
"Vaughn...there's nothing wrong with me, please.." my voice sounded so distant,   
  
and childish. Maybe I was imagining things I thought, so I decided to let them lead me in.  
  
  
  
Dr. Masser's Viewpoint  
  
Agent Vaughn came in looking terribly distraught and I could see in his eyes how  
  
much he needed me to help him get his true love back. He looked so desparate and I felt  
  
like I was the only one could help him. He came up to me and I could tell what he was saying   
  
with his deep-set hazel eyes staring back at me. "Here--" he cleared his throat, here's Sydney."  
  
I smiled at him, "I'll see hat I can do to help her, Agent Vaughn, you should go home and get  
  
some rest."   
  
"Thanks, I'll pick her up in an hour?"  
  
"2 hours will do it," I replied back.  
  
He smiled and left. "Okay, Sydney...how are you doing today?" I asked. She stared back at   
  
me and started to cry, "I don't know who I am anymore, everything is different, Michael is  
  
married, I just woke up in Hong Kong, they told me I was missing, and now they tell me  
  
it's not real, but I saw it, I saw evrything!"   
  
"Okay, Syd I'm going to give you some Antipsychotic drugs, they are for Schizephrenic  
  
patients. I'm going to prescribe you a drug called Theralen, and I'm going to inject it in you   
  
within a period of weeks, and it will hopefully stop the hallucinations that you are   
  
experiencing. Then I'm going to give you a therapy session, to help you sort reality from  
  
your head." Just then Syd got up and said, "I know where Sloane has the Rambaldi   
  
device, and I know what it does!" I looked at her, Sydney, you will get better, let's just give  
  
it a rest and call it a day?" "But, don't put me on meds, I know what's hapenning, oh my   
  
gosh I need to call Vaughn, there's no time, this whole world is in danger!" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
  
"Woah, sit down, what on earth are you talking about?" Dr. Masser asked her.  
  
"No, you see, you don't understand, nobody understands." Syd got up and tried to leave   
  
the room, but the handle on the door was locked.   
  
"What you need to do, Ms. Bristow, is sit back down so that I can give you  
  
your prescription."   
  
"NO! Don't you see?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Sloane wants me to get a prescription, but it won't help me at all, I'm not hearing  
  
voices in my head at all, this is what the Rambadli device does, it controls someone. I'm his  
  
test subject, his guenia pig."  
  
  
  
"Agent Bristow, now I know this is hard for you, but you need to take your medicine."  
  
"Just give me the pills, I need to go and find Vaughn." and with that I ran to the  
  
door, picked the lock, and ran out of the building. It was only until I was outside that I  
  
wondered how I was going to get home. Vaughn had said that he was going to come pick  
  
me up, but he probably wasn't coming until later. So I started running. There were a thousand  
  
thoughts spinning around in my head. I had to tell someone what was happening. But nobody  
  
would believe me, because everyone thought that I was nuts.   
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vaughn's car. I ran up to him, as he pulled over.  
  
"Syd...wha..what are you doing here?"   
  
"Vaughn, ____"  
  
"You, you should be with the doctor, why-why" Vaughn yelled.  
  
"Michael. Listen to me, I'm not crazy, I know what's going on, but nobody believes  
  
me because you all think that I'm losing my mind, but I'm not, listen to me."   
  
Michael swallowed, and took a deep breath. I didn't think he was going to   
  
say anything, so I went to get in the car, but, Vaughn stopped me, and grabbed my hand.  
  
"I believe you, Syd. What do you want to tell me?"  
  
I stared into his hazel eyes, until I could see myself in them staring back at me.  
  
He touched my face. "I can help you out, Syd, just tell me what you think is going on."  
  
"Vaughn, it's the Rambaldi device. I -I think that it's really powerful. It can control you, let  
  
your mind think whatever the other person wants you to think. I don't know how--but, it's making me  
  
see all of these images and people that aren't real." I stopped and he was quiet.  
  
"How do you know this?" he finally asked.  
  
"Becuase, when I was with the psychiatrist, she was asking me all these questions,   
  
and I kept seeing all of these flashes. The last thing I saw was Sloane, and he was standing in  
  
front of the machine. That's why I think It's called, The Telling. The person in control can tell   
  
you what you're going to see. Somehow, with that machine, he's controlling me."  
  
"Why would that help Sloane, making you see different things that aren't real?"  
  
"I dunno, that's what we need to figure out."  
  
"Okay, well, I think we should go research this. First, I'm going to contact Kendall,  
  
and tell him that you're okay, and you're not crazy. But he'll think I'm crazy after I tell him  
  
this theory."  
  
"My dad'll help us, Vaughn. Together we can all get to Sloane, figure out this  
  
stupid Prophecy that's destroying our lives, and then--then maybe we can go to Santa Barbara."  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
"Of course, did you think I'd forget?"  
  
"Of course not"  
  
The last thing I felt was his soft lips touching mine. Then, he whispered into my ear,  
  
"Let's go do that research now."  
  
  
  
How can one thing tear us apart  
  
And drag us so far away  
  
How can one thing ruin our destiny  
  
And take away everything important to me  
  
When will I wake up from this life  
  
And destroy this prophecy 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"This is weird," Vaughn suddenly said. I looked over to the computer he was   
  
doing his research at. "What?" I asked him. "Well," he began, "I was just looking up articles  
  
on your theory about mind-controlling, and pranormal activity, and it seems that there have  
  
been recent cases of it around the world. Like, for example, this one girl in Saudi Arabia,  
  
the same night you became 'crazy', she also started experiencing things that weren't really   
  
there. She, also had a scar in the same place that you did. I just assumed that it was from   
  
your fight with Francie." I walked over to his computer, and scanned the article. Sure enough,  
  
there was an article about her from the February 16th Riyadh newspaper. "Why would Sloane  
  
want to get her involved, does he even know her?" I asked him.  
  
"I have no idea, but maybe we could go visit her in the hospital she's at, and she might  
  
be able to help us out." Then, the door opened. In walked my father, he ran over to me and hugged  
  
me. His eyes were tearing up. "Sydney, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I should have known this  
  
was part of the prophecy and Sloane's powerful plan. I love you, and I want to help you get this figured  
  
out and eliminate Sloane as soon as possible."  
  
"Thanks dad, I love you too. Then it went black.  
  
I was in a room, and there was light  
  
all around me, there were 2 doors, I picked one. A huge flood of light flashed across the floor, and  
  
I could see hundreds of people, they were all bowing down to someone. The leader, they were all  
  
happy, and beside them were their loved-ones. I looked up towards the top, and I saw Sloane. He  
  
was there, and he was with Emily. They were in charge. "Sydney", he said smiling, "I can see you   
  
and the others have found me." I looked around there were 2 other girls with me. Now you all must  
  
understand that you're the chosen ones. You 3 will help me rule the earth, and take over this planet,   
  
and you will live forever. Thus concluding, Rambaldi's prophecy.  
  
"Sydney!?!" I blinked, Vaughn was shaking me. "Are-are you okay?"   
  
"I--I don't know." was all I could mumble out. Because, suddenly I broke into tears. Vaughn  
  
was hugging me, and my dad was holding my shaking hand. "I-I-saw him."  
  
"You saw Sloane?" my father whispered.  
  
"Yes, and he was in charge. He was controlling us. It was as if, we were his puppets. I wasn't  
  
speaking b-but, my mouth was."  
  
"Let her lie down, she needs some rest." my father said gently.  
  
"Don't show her anymore research, today, ok?" he told Vaughn.  
  
"Okay, I'm just going to look into this some more."  
  
Vaughn went back to his computer, and it wasn't 10 minutes before he let out a small cry.  
  
I got up to see what the problem was, and I was feeling unusually better.  
  
"I found another case." he said, as if he had seen what I'd seen in my head.  
  
"Where's this one from?" I asked him.  
  
"This one was from last year, the November 16th Newspaper from Brasilla, says that  
  
there was also a girl, who showed all of the signs of having schizophrenia, but believes she has  
  
been chosen for some sort of prophecy. Doctors were also worried when she suddenly appeared  
  
a scar on her stomach, that was, no doubt real." he read some of the things out loud, and then   
  
looked over at me.  
  
"So there are apparantely 3 girls as of now, that are seeing this in their mind, and   
  
I beileve it has something to do with that scar on your stomach. Somehow, Sloane can make you  
  
see things through your scar. I think we need to go visit one of these girls now."  
  
Vaughn was right, the only way we were going to learn anything, is if we went to one of  
  
their institues where they were being held in right now, and talked to them somehow. We talked to   
  
my dad about this, and he also suggested we go. "Pack your things, " Vaughn told me later that night,  
  
"We're not going to Santa Barbara, but we are going to a Saudi Arabian mental Institute to question  
  
that other girl in the paper." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
ON THE PLANE  
  
It was so quiet and there were soft tappings of rain againts the windows.  
  
The sky outside was a dull gray color, but inside it was different. The room was warm  
  
and the seats were comfortable. I looked up from my research, my head was starting to ache.  
  
Our eyes met. I got this incredible urge to just to go over to him and kiss him until my mouth hurt  
  
and wrap my arms into him. He simply smiled and went back to his work.  
  
I sunk back into my seat and closed my eyes.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"You will help us with the prophecy now, and when it is completed miraculous   
  
things will begin to happen while I'm ruling the world." I saw another door. I opened it. He   
  
was on a chair he simply spoke, "Come in Sydney, I have been waiting for you."  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
I jumped up. Vaughn was leaning over me, and had a glass of water in his hands.  
  
I had oviously made some comotion. "Are you alright, Syd?"  
  
"Yeah," I said rubbing my stomach where my scar was. It had suddenly started hurting.  
  
I touched the cold water to my lips. I drank a couple of moutfulls of the cold water, and it  
  
quenched my thirst. I still didn't know why I kept dreaming these things. They were becoming   
  
more real-to-life each time I had one. I didn't tell Vaughn about my last one, I was afraid he's  
  
start thinking I was psycho again. I was glad that I had stopped seeing things. I didn't like being   
  
convinced I was schizophrenic.   
  
Saudi Arabia  
  
"Hello? Operator..can you tell us where Stablers Mental Institute is?" Vaughn said  
  
through his cell phone. Vaughn waited and then said thank-you and hung up. He called the number  
  
he had received and asked for directions. We took a bus and then finally saw it. We walked up to  
  
the front desk and asked for Kristy Miller. "Uh..she's in Isolation Room #47." he said slowly, and  
  
then his eyebrows raised, "Do you know, Kristy?" he asked him. "Uh..yeah, we're old friends."  
  
Vaughn said. "Well, just be careful, she's not who she used to be.." the guy said. "We're aware  
  
of that, thanks."   
  
We walked into the isolation part of the hospital. All of the doors were numbered in order,  
  
and we found room # 47. I took a deep breath and slowly turned the door knob. We walked into  
  
the room, and saw a girl sprawled out onto the floor, about as old as I was. She was asleep.  
  
We tip-toed past her to where her files were. I opened the folder and scanned her backround information.  
  
Vaughn must have seen my eyes get wide because he came over and asked what it was.  
  
I showed him and he read:  
  
Kristina Miller  
  
Former SD-2 Agent, worked mostly in Saudi Arabia.  
  
Just then Vaughn dropped the foder. I looked up and saw Kristy had awaken, and she was running right towards us. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"Stop!" I yelled to her, thinking there was no way she would actually listen  
  
to me and stop charging for us. But she stopped and stared. I cleared my throat. "I-I'm  
  
Sydney Bristow, and I don't think you're crazy." She stared at me and pointed, "Y-you, you're  
  
the one." She gasped. I looked at her and suddenly she pulled up her shirt, revealing a scar  
  
identical to the one on my own stomach. Without hesitation, I mocked her and showed her   
  
my scar as well. She ran over and threw her arms around me and started to cry. "I knew   
  
you'd come save me, only you can save us all, you're the chosen one." Vaughn was looking  
  
very confused at this point. "okay, slow down and please inform me about what you know,  
  
because I'm very confused." I told her.  
  
"It's the prophecy," she explained. "Rambadli-he-he wanted you to fulfill his  
  
dreams for him. As you know, Rambsldi prophecized many things, but his key to power  
  
and success was endless life. Sloane planned to find Rambaldi's prophecy and bring it back  
  
to reality. It was his goal-his dream. But, unfortunately for Sloane, it took him longer to find  
  
the 47 artifacts and assemle The Telling, than he thought it would take him-30 years. Sloane  
  
feared that it would be too late. He was correct. So, he decided since you were the chosen   
  
one for the prophecy that he hand it over to you. Do you understand?"  
  
Syd and Vaughn were jus staring open-mouthed, and wide-eyed at her.   
  
"I know it's a lot to take ina t one time, but I've only just begun to explain Rambaldi's  
  
full prophecy."   
  
"W-why did he also choose you and that other girl to help him?" I asked her quietly.  
  
"I promise, I will explain it all to you eventually, but right now, we need to find El Dire  
  
and Sloane and stop him-before it's too late."  
  
"Okay, but how do we get there?" I asked nervously.  
  
Vaughn was still just standing there, taking it all in.  
  
"Okay, Sydney, this may be hard but I need you to try and do this for me."  
  
"What?" I asked her, suddenly frightened.  
  
"You have been having visions, right?"  
  
"Yes, how did you----"  
  
  
  
"I will explain everything when we have the time. But, I must tell you, your   
  
scar, my scar, and Laurie's scar connects us to Sloane. We can see what he's thinking  
  
and planning. He is trying to get into our minds, and control us, so that we see things, but   
  
each of us seperately see different things. When we are all put together, we can see everything.  
  
So, first, we need to find Laurie, the third girl, and then we have a chance at getting to Slaone.   
  
But we need to hurry."  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Vaughn asked her at once, breaking his silence.  
  
"Yes, I can get you to her."   
  
"How do you know so much more?" he asked her again.  
  
"Again, I will explain it all later."  
  
"One more thing," I interrupted,"I can't control when I get into Sloane's mind, it  
  
just happends, sometimes when I'm asleep."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you how to control it better along the way." she simply replied,   
  
in a quieter tone.  
  
I had no idea how she was going to get out of this mental facility, because everyone   
  
thought that she was nuts. I was also totally confused and frightened. Vaughn came   
  
over to me, grabbed my hand, and we headed for the door. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Stop a security guard came over to us and said, "Excuse me, you cannot bring  
  
her out!"  
  
"Yes we realize that sir, but we're CIA officer's and we need to thake her, now if you'll   
  
excuese us--"  
  
Vaughn said as he walked passed them. He flashed her his badge, and we ran out of   
  
the mental hospital.  
  
"Okay, so do you know where this girl lives?" I asked Kristy.  
  
"Yes, they too, shipped her to a mental facility that's pretty close to here. It's called   
  
The Brasilia Mental Facility."   
  
"That's what the paper meant when it said Brasilia!" Vaughn said.  
  
We decided to take a bus.  
  
After about an hour, it finally came to a stop, and we got out"here it is," Kristy said.  
  
Then we both had another illusion  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
We were both in the room we had walked into earlier in our minds. Sloane was there,   
  
okay, Sydney, you are the leader now. You two, will come with me, help me restore  
  
my power. Sydney, this is for you. He held out a small black box and placed it into  
  
my hands. The Rambaldi prophecy..is complete.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
We both snapped out of our trance, and then I could havce sworn I saw the Vaughn with   
  
a wedding ring on. I shook my head for the image that Sloane had planted in my head,  
  
realizing he wanted it to be there. The image went away. "Why is Sloane making me see  
  
him with a ring on?" I whispered to Kritsy, hoping that she would know the answer. I didn't  
  
want Vaughn to hear me so I said it quietly. "he wants you to see things that disappoint you,  
  
so that you will come to him in hopes of a better life." she said. I rolled my eyes, and for the   
  
second time that day I stepped into a mental hospital. People were giving us weird looks as we walked in.  
  
END OF SCENE  
  
Kristy waked up to the front desk and stated to the receptionist, "Lorie Martin, which room is she in?"  
  
"Um..#36," She answered politely. "Thanks," Kristen replied.   
  
We all walked intoroom 36 and there she was, sitting at the desk, frantically jotting  
  
down something. "Ahem." Kristen said, and Lorie abruptly jumped up and ran towards her bed.  
  
She jumped on it, and then slowly raised her head and looked up at us. "W-Who are you?"  
  
she asked. "I'm Kristy, and this is Sydney, and..."   
  
"Vaughn" Vaughn replied.   
  
"Wait...you two girls were in my dreams that I-I get all the time. Am I imagining this?"   
  
"No you're not," I said.  
  
"Oh..my...then, it's really you, Sydney?" she said as she got up looking awed.  
  
Sloane expects great things from you. Your leadership towards him is going to be amazing."   
  
"But, we need to stop him!" I saidat once. Lorie stared at us, "S-Stop him? Why would we do that?  
  
This is for the good of our country, we can all live forever!"  
  
"Because, he can't control the world! Tell me now, tell me, Kristy what you couldn't finish before,   
  
then maybe she'll understand why we must do this."  
  
All three of us stared at Kristy, and she cleared her throat and began to talk.  
  
"Okay, you see, Sloane can now access and talk to us through our scars. He-inserted something  
  
inside of us, that lets him go into our mind, see and imagine different things, and control us; and oh  
  
so much more. Sloane's ultimate goal on this planet is to have one of these sevises inserted inside  
  
every single person in this earth to control them. This whole process will take awhile. First, he has to  
  
get together more and more people. During each session he'll get more and more members of his little  
  
group to tell all the people they know about this, and bring them along to the net meeting. We are the  
  
first three test subjects of his whole experiment. Sydney, you are the leader. Until he gets enough power,  
  
he will make you become the leader of this group. Once he has enough power, he will e able to live forever  
  
and make anyone else he wants come back to life or live forever with him." 


	10. Chapter 10

To Heal Your Broken Wings  
  
Note: A Shocking, bizarre ending!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Do you know where Sloane is?" Sydney asked her. "Well, I'm not exactly sure,   
  
but we have to go find him somehow." "You're not sure?! Well than, why the hell did we jus  
  
t waste all of this time trying to find eachother, and get this whole Prophet straight if we don't  
  
even know where the hell he is?" Sydney yelled with disgust. There was a couple seconds  
  
of silence, and then Kristy answered. "There is a way..." "How?" Syd and Lorie both asked  
  
at the same time. "Our scars, that connect us to Sloane. We can all see where he is and  
  
what he's doing right now, if we all touch eachothers scars, and close our eyes. The idea   
  
sounded insane but Sydney was willing to try anything at this point. She closed her eyes,   
  
and placed a finger on both Kristy and Lorie's scars. Nothing seemed to happen at first, and  
  
she was about to give up when there was a bright flash of light that seemed to blind her,  
  
only she had her eyes closed, so it seemed literally impossible. That's when she saw him.   
  
"Ah at last! I knew this day would come, when you three would discover your   
  
powers, and put them all together to try and find me, and stop me from taking over the   
  
world. But, you three need to understand that...there is more to the prophecy than what you   
  
three think you know. Yes, I'm going to be taking over the world with it, adn yes I will control  
  
everyone as time goes on, but you see, Iadies, you're forgetting one very important part to  
  
this whole process-endless life. I nee to create years with this machine-lots and lots of years,  
  
so you see, you 2 plus many more people who I feel I don't need in my life, will be my   
  
occupiers. Yes, that's the word, occupiers. The machine will give whomever I want more years.   
  
But where will I get the years? That's right, from you 3, and whomever elses lives I want to take  
  
away. So that leaves me with two options. 1: Take away years from you 3, and make you younger.  
  
Or, 2: which I seem to like the best-make you simply disappear from the world for however long  
  
that I want you to. I have already done this once to all of you, and I'm ready to do it again. If I take  
  
away 2 years from each of your lives, than El Dire has 6 extra years stored up for whomever I choose  
  
to give them to. As far as you three go, you'll simply wake up, with no recollection of those 2 years,   
  
only knowing that you weren't around for them. Last time, I made it so you 3 lost 2 years, but you   
  
were the only ones who knew. The ones closest to you, thought you had Schizophrenia or some mental  
  
disorder when you said that you were missing, and then I planted these visions into your minds, to  
  
make you see things. This time, however, I"ll let you and your families all know you were missing for   
  
2 years, but none of you will know how or why. Thus, your lives will reapeat on and on, until I have   
  
sucked all of the life out of you!" Sloane shouted and then started laughing menancingly.   
  
The three of them hit the floor and stood up. "Oh my god" Syd said, "We cannont stop this  
  
prophecy!"   
  
"We're going to be Sloane's test subjects for the rest of our lives, losing years, and never  
  
gaining them back!" Kristy sobbed. "Our lives are over. There's no way of stopping this!" For the first  
  
time in Sydney's life she would have wanted to die than live like this. She would rather die the most tragic  
  
death in the world, then living only a couple months, than having years literally snatched away."  
  
"This was the whole Rambaldi Prophecy, and each time the three of us meet again,  
  
even if we would get close to killing Sloane, all he has to do is push a button on The Telling, and   
  
do away with more years of our lives, as if we had never existed those years." Why doesn't Sloane   
  
just take away all the years at once? Syd thought, but she knew that Sloane probably couldn't do that,  
  
or it would kill the person, and it wouldn't work. Syd started sobbing louder than anyone has ever   
  
sobbed before. She regreted even being born.  
  
Then It Went Black.  
  
There were lights, and people's voices. It was really hard, and her arm hurt.  
  
She opened her eyes, and realized it was so hard, becuase she was lying in the middle of the   
  
street. She blinked. Where am I? She thought. She got up, and went to a telephone booth. As she  
  
did, she noticed that she was in Hong Kong. "I just woke up in Hong Kong." she told Kendall, her  
  
director. He told her to go to the Safe House, and she did. The guy whol ed ehr there woudln't tell  
  
her any inf about her waking up her in Hong Kong. She noricd a scar on her stomach, and touched it.  
  
Pain seared through her stomach. Then, she saw Vaughn. Maybe he can tell me what the hell's going   
  
on she thought. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh my god, Syd, I can't believe it...where did   
  
you come from?" Syd stared at him confused. "Vaughn, what are you talking about." Vaughn rubbed  
  
his face, revealing a gold band around his ring finger. "Vaughn why are you wearing that ring?"   
  
"Syd..since that night, you were missing..you've been missing for almost 2 years."  
  
  
  
THE END...which will never come for Sydney. 


End file.
